


Cathartic Reunion

by NoctuaFoxglove



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Chandra had always been into girls, Especially the gorgeous (and decidedly female) ones like Nissa, F/F, Femslash, Gruulfriends - Freeform, Nobody loves women like Chandra Nalaar loves women, extremely detailed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaFoxglove/pseuds/NoctuaFoxglove
Summary: After the War of the Spark, Chandra meets with Nissa on Zendikar, discovering where it is that their relationship truly stands. Emotions are still running high, and passions are quick to follow.
Relationships: Chandra Nalaar/Nissa Revane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Cathartic Reunion

Chandra, for perhaps the first time in her life, hesitated. It wasn't like her to sit around and question and doubt. Sitting still made her uncomfortable, and even now her hands were twitching, begging the rest of her to just get a move on already. But despite staring death in the face countless times, the idea of saying or doing the wrong thing here was more terrifying than any of that. 

She could deal with regrets. What she'd never recover from doing something that would make Nissa hate her. 

She tried to busy herself with staring into the fire, hugging her knees on the fallen tree she was sitting on, trying to steady herself before she said a single word. Nissa sat beside her, the both of them enveloped in the hazy humidity of a Zendikar night. 

  
Occasionally Chandra would glance over, seeing the flicker of the flames reflected in the elf's eyes, her skin practically glowing in the moonlight that shone through the trees. And while her own hair was clinging to her face from the damp summer evening and every so often she'd have to swat away a mosquito, Nissa still looked as immaculate as ever, as if nothing here could touch her.

_She's perfect,_ Chandra thought. _Everything about her is just. Perfect. _

"Is something wrong?" It was unusual for Nissa to be the one to break the silence, and Chandra jumped where she sat, untangling from the knot her stress had put her in.

"Ah! Oh! Uh. Yeah! Just fine." she answered, trying to pick herself back up from tripping over her words. "Just. Nice night tonight, huh?" _Good job, Chandra. Real smooth. _

"Mhmm." Nissa hummed serenely, taking a deep breath. Chandra remembered what she'd told her before and followed suit, and found that so much doubt and fear left her on that exhale. No. There wasn't anything to be afraid of. The night was beautiful, and the both of them were right where they needed to be. 

"I... followed you here so we can talk. Kind of took my sweet time starting the conversation though, huh?" Chandra laughed nervously. 

  
Nissa tilted her head. 

"Oh... We were going to talk about-"

"What we said to each other before. After... y'know. All of _that._" 

"I... suppose it's time, isn't it?" 

"Did you..." Chandra started, her voice trembling slightly. "Did you mean that? What you said when you answered me saying that I loved you? I know you said before that you weren't ready for us to be... more than just friends. And I know that we'd just survived a big bunch of bullshit. Was it just a heat of the moment thing, or-"

"Chandra..."

"Because it's okay, really. If you're still not ready. If you'll _never_ be ready. I just want us to be on the same page, y'know? No matter what you say, it's fine, I'm not-"

"Chandra." 

Chandra's rambling cut off in her throat as Nissa gently laid her hand on her thigh. It was such a delicate touch, uncertain yet determined, and Chandra's heart jumped in her chest.

"I know what I said," Nissa said softly, "And I meant it. It took me some time to understand but..." She closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts, "When I am with you, I know where I am. Before, I would get lost in all the noise of the worlds and their peoples. It is easier to just... hide from it all. You are just so bright and warm that you burn through that noise. And maybe... if I try, then I can do the same. "

Chandra stared at Nissa as she spoke, mouth slightly open in disbelief, tears starting to well in her eyes. 

"H-heh, shush. How could I have taught _you_ anything? I'm a mess. But with you... I guess I feel like I can be a little less of one." 

"You are not a mess, Chandra." Nissa said, "You're... the best thing that has happened to me." She hesitated for a moment before leaning over, pressing the side of her body to Chandra's. Chandra drew a sharp breath before immediately collapsing into tears, wrapping her arms around Nissa and pulling her close before she could stop herself. Her heart jolted for a second, thinking that she'd acted too impulsively and scared her. But Nissa didn't pull away, instead closing her eyes and nestling her head in the crook of Chandra's neck. 

"I love you," Chandra croaked through her tears, "I love you so damn much." 

"I love you too." Nissa answered, soft but without restraint.

After a few minutes, Chandra pulled her head away, and Nissa looked up at her, slightly disappointed but mostly curious. Their eyes met, and Chandra once again began to tremble, waiting for something to come along and shake her out of this dream. It had to be a dream, right? But Nissa slowly leaned forward and met her lips to the other woman's, which made the reality blatantly, wonderfully clear. Chandra's heart fluttered wildly in her chest and the tears kept falling. This was happening. Everything made sense and was right with the world on this beautiful summer night. 

The night went on, and what started as kisses started to gradually become more. The girlish flutter of Chandra's heart started to become a pounding as hands started to become involved. The touches were shy at first, simple strokes and squeezes from over their clothes, feeling over the shape of each other's bodies. Chandra's face burned with embarassment as she began to realize her own inexperience, given what she knew all if this would soon lead to. But would Nissa even really care? If anyone had less experience than the occasional fooling around Chandra did in her past, it would be Nissa. No, she told herself. This wasn't the time to be uncertain. The two of them would go with what felt right. 

Nissa's long, elven ears were hard to miss even during times where the two weren't making out, and Chandra finally found herself with the opportunity to do something she'd fantasized about. Breaking the kiss, she pulled Nissa close, tucking her face into her neck and pressing her lips to that ear. _Gentle,_ she scolded herself, as she gently took it into her teeth and tugged at it. Nissa gasped loudly, followed by a fluttering moan that made Chandra's heart jump and heat spike sharply downwards. Okay. _That_ was definitely a good reaction. 

She kept up the teasing nibbling until Nissa, in desperation for more, started slipping her hands up Chandra's clothing. The elf's hands were perhaps softer than they should have been, but still a bit rough at the tips of her fingers in a way that made their presence clearly known against Chandra's soft skin, and goosebumps rippled up her arms and the back of her neck. They slid up and up, coming so close to her chest but kept going even past that...

Before she knew it, Nissa had pulled Chandra's top up over her head and made quick work of her bra, too. Chandra's face changed from pink to outright red as her breasts fell free from her clothing, exposed to the air and nipples perked from arousal. 

  
"H-hey...!" she squeaked, startled, but was quickly silenced when Nissa followed suit, tossing her top to the side. It was strange at first that Nissa looked almost completely unaffected by her own nudity, but Chandra figured that made sense. Nissa had difficulty with the outside world, but was always comfortable enough in her own skin, and maybe it was just an elf thing. Either way, she was even more beautiful than Chandra had imagined. 

"Yours are better..." Chandra mumbled, eyes locked on Nissa's chest, "I know I'm kinda small..."

"I like them," Nissa answered, following her words as she rest her hands on Chandra's breasts, kneading into them and rubbing at her nipples with her fingertips. Chandra drew a sharp breath, the pounding between her legs becoming more and more incessant, especially now that she was actually being touched. She couldn't help herself and quickly responded, shamelessly burying her face into Nissa's breasts. How could anything be this _soft?_ This absolutely wonderful? She nuzzled at them and took a nipple into her mouth, nibbling at that too as she felt Nissa shiver against her, more of those lovely purrs vibrating through her chest right next to Chandra's head. 

Her arousal begged her for more, and Chandra found herself pawing at Nissa's hips and thighs, trying desperately to tug off what clothes of hers remained. Nissa wrapped her hands around Chandra's head and threaded them into her red hair, her nails scratching lightly against her scalp in a way that made her skin tingle all over. But even though the elf kept her cradled to her chest, Chandra couldn't help but look down once she felt the last of Nissa's clothes slide off her body and onto the ground, drinking in the sight of her bare form. 

Nissa's body was lean and smooth, but Chandra could still see the faint hints of steely muscle that lay just underneath her pale skin, and a squeeze at her bared thighs confirmed the strength that underlined the softness. It was a perfect metaphor for Nissa herself. _She could probably benchpress me,_ Chandra thought, but her eyes soon trailed down to the downy patch of hair that rested just between her legs. Chandra's own thighs pressed sharply together, a soft whine in her throat at just how close she was to...

But Nissa was quick to follow, gently coaxing Chandra's legs apart so she could strip her bare as well. It took a lot of willpower to not reflexively try to cover back up, but she stopped herself. It was hard not to feel self-conscious. Chandra was certainly softer than Nissa, covered from head to toe in freckles with pudgy thighs and a paunch at her belly, and a patch of red hair that tapered up almost to her navel. But Nissa was smiling, much to Chandra's relief, those strong hands squeezing at her stomach and sinking into her thighs. Chandra couldn't help but laugh, soft and breathy as it sort of tickled but left her wanting more.

"You're precious..." Nissa breathed out, and Chandra almost burst into tears again at just how achingly _sincere_ she sounded. Pulling away slightly, she swallowed heavily and parted Nissa's thighs, her eyes widening as for the first time she saw what lay between them. Even here she was gorgeous, flushed dark against her body and slick with arousal, the little nub of her clit poking out from the soft folds and begging for attention. There was no room for hesitation now, not after all this, and at that moment it didn't matter how inexperienced Chandra was. This was a woman that needed to be shown just how much she meant to her. And damn it all, she was going to do it. 

It was a little touch and go at first, as Chandra reached down and stroked her fingers across that soft labia for the first time, shuddering as she found her fingertips quickly soaked. But she knew what she liked done to herself after many lonely nights, and Nissa's soft gasps and mewls were a very nice guide. She dipped them down further, stroking her firm clit in little circles in a way that made Nissa cling to her, breathing encouragement right into her ear. Growing a little bolder, Chandra moved to rub her thumb on the clit while two fingers dipped down, tracing right along the slit before pressing inside. She was even so soft here too... but before Chandra could take it in too much, she squeaked as Nissa's hand snaked between her legs as well, a little shyly but quick to imitate Chandra's own movements. It was such a relief, to be touched and filled by Nissa like this, her own inner walls squeezing and tugging eagerly at Nissa's fingers.

Their lips met again, kisses messy and desperate as most of their attention was focused on their fingering, thrusting and rubbing, sweat beading on their skin from the humid night air and the heat quickly building inside both of them. Chandra, as strange as it was to her, found herself guiding the both of them wordlessly. She crooked her fingers slightly inside of Nissa, and Nissa did the same back. The two women were in perfect harmony, synchronizing pleasure and movement into a bliss that quickly absorbed the both of them.

Naturally, it was Chandra who burst first, eyes closing tightly but Nissa's lips muffling most of the loud mewls that left her throat. Her whole body shivered, tightening up as climax exploded outwards through her entire form, even her fingers tensing up and toes curling as pleasure coursed through her veins. She'd had plenty of orgasms before (most self-inflicted), but it was entirely different to have someone else cause it, especially someone as amazing as Nissa. She heard Nissa give a soft sound of surprise on the other side of the kiss as her pussy tensed down hard on her fingers, squeezing rhythmically. Chandra had to pull out of the kiss, panting roughly, her freckled skin flushed and trembling slightly. But as she came down from that wonderful high, she got an idea...

Chandra slowed her own fingers' movements, which in her climax had gotten so erratic to almost be useless anyway, and pulled them free. 

Nissa's eyes opened again, and she tilted her head, breathing heavily as she stared at Chandra in confusion and sight disappointment. 

"Why... did you stop?" She panted out.  
  
"'Cuz... I'm gonna give you something even better than that." Chandra said, voice carrying a sort of bravado, even though she'd never done what she was proposing before. But it couldn't be too hard, right?

Nissa looked on, wide-eyed and a bit confused as Chandra moved to position herself between the elf's legs, her orange eyes staring up at her from between those powerful thighs. A blush ran up to the very tips of those long ears as she quickly put together what Chandra intended to do. 

"This is okay, right...?" Chandra asked. Nissa nodded, and buried her fingers into Chandra's mess of ginger hair, easing her forward. 

Now or never, Chandra thought, and she brought her face closer until she could feel the heat coming off of Nissa's body. From here, every one of her senses was filled with nothing but this beautiful woman, even taste as she pressed her lips to that warm, wet softness. It was intoxicating, and any insecurity was quickly thrown out by Chandra's determination to absolutely worship her. Delicate kisses quickly turned into licks, dipping right in, supple tongue lavishing her clit with attention. But that wasn't enough. No, there was more to this, right? A little experimentation couldn't hurt... So she varied her movements, caressing her clit one moment and sucking gently at her labia the next.

Chandra could feel Nissa's hand grip into her hair as she went, the other coming to join it to knead into her scalp. She was still sensitive from the previous attentions, so the touch of Chandra's mouth was like its own kind of fire. Even if no actual words were spoken, everything she did was its own encouragement. Nissa's soft gasps, her mewls of bliss, feeling her thighs tremble from around her head all brought Chandra even more deeply engrossed in everything about her. Before long her lips were wrapped completely around her, lapping and tugging and carefully nibbling at everything she could reach, her tongue even wandering down to trace along that slit from time to time in a way that made Nissa's whole body go weak. 

She didn't know how long she'd been at this, and she really didn't care. Chandra felt like she could live here, fully absorbed in everything Nissa was, pleasuring her like this forever. But even this had to end sometime. Nissa drew a sharp breath, reflexively yanking Chandra's head further between her legs as she let out a loud, shuddering moan into the night air. Chandra found it hard to breathe, and if anyone was around they were sure to have heard that, but she found herself not caring in the slightest. All she wanted to do, and all she did, was keep up with her motions, mouth still on Nissa even as the pussy underneath it pulsed with climax, drawing her lover's orgasm out to a long, achingly-beautiful burn.

Eventually, though, Nissa grew too sensitive to bear the attention much longer, and gently tugged Chandra out from between her thighs. She gasped for air, looking slightly lightheaded, but her dizziness wasn't just from lack of oxygen. Chandra looked up at Nissa, eyes practically glowing with affection for her, at how beautiful she looked, panting and blushing in her post-climax haze. 

"D-... Didja like that...?" Chandra asked, sounding just a bit dizzy 

Nissa didn't answer with words, but instead pulled Chandra forward with what remained of her strength, on top of her as the both of them fell back onto the ground, against the bedrolls the two had set out. Her arms wrapped around the other woman, pulling her tight against her still-tingling skin. 

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Chandra said, closing her eyes as she nestled her head into Nissa's neck. 

Eventually, the two women settled in for the night, the both too wonderfully exhaused for any more action. But some things were too hard to resist, and they found themselves tucked into the same bedroll, falling asleep to the sound of each other breathing, to the touch of each other's warm, soft skin. 

What they had gone through taught them that the future was uncertain. At any moment, everything they knew could be torn away. There would be triumph and success, and there would be suffering and failure. But there would also be each other, there to lick their wounds and to be a safe harbor against any storm. 

This, they both decided, would be their constant.


End file.
